


On The Road Again

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, OK!, wait i forgot some tags kmgkjegwhjghkewf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Maki has to deal with her girlfriend's boredom.





	On The Road Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedactedRedacted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RedactedRedacted).



> Happy Birthday, Sean!! I forgive you for not sharing your munchkins with me ;3
> 
> Sorry that this was so late, I hope you can enjoy regardless! Cheers to Taurus season :D

The first time Honoka drove Maki back to university, she was awed by the lush scenery on the six-hour drive. The second time, it felt like familiar, like it was home. The third time, her eyes were so tired by seeing the rolling hills and soft evergreens that she wanted to pull off of the road and close her eyes just to get a break. Honoka was already incredibly anxious as she drove, not being able to sit still for that long, but seeing the same long roads and greenery only made things worse.

 

Maki herself seemed to love the long road trips. In fact, the morning of a road trip was the only time Honoka had ever seen Maki _happy_ to get up early. Her happiness didn’t exactly show on her face, but the irritation on her face when Honoka bothered her said enough. She’d plug her earbuds in and stare out of the window, sometimes closing her eyes and other times just watching. Honoka could never prompt her to say exactly what she was thinking about. Maki would always just say that she was having a “peaceful moment”.

 

But how peaceful could it be? It was all the same thing. It felt like being trapped. Honoka wondered if Maki’s music was the key to being so peaceful, but when Honoka turned on the radio, she only found herself getting _more_ restless, as if the music only reminded her that she could be dancing or singing or doing _anything_ but driving past the same damn trees for what felt like the millionth time.

 

“I’m not your chauffeur, you know,” Honoka mumbled. Maki adamantly refused to drive, as if her license had no value at all. Honoka glanced over at Maki, anything to take her eyes off of the road. There was a little bit of classical music playing in the car, since Maki had the volume on her earbuds so high. Her smartass remark had definitely gone unheard. Honoka reached over without looking, yanking an earbud out of her ear. “Hey! I’m bored, talk to me!”

 

“Knock it off!” Maki grabbed the abandoned earbud, looking at it for a bit. Then, she sighed and paused her music. Honoka smiled. “Why are you bored?”

 

Honoka sucked her teeth. “Why wouldn’t I be? Rides like these are different when you’re not in the driver’s seat, Maki-chan. It’s the same things, over and over...and a rest stop sign every now and then. _So_ interesting, right?”

 

“It’s not that bad. Just...you know. Drive.” Maki checked the notifications on her phone, then shrugged. “We only have four more hours, at the most. And no breaks, by the way. I have to be there early enough to get some sleep because I have classes tomorrow.”

 

That wasn’t at all comforting. Maki wasn’t making anything better by going off into her own little world while Honoka had to stare at the blindingly bleak road for hours straight. “Just...talk to me. There’s a little something called ‘highway hypnosis’, y’know! Keep me awake!”

 

“As if that’s real,” Maki said dryly. It definitely _was_ real, and Honoka was getting a serious case of it. She was seriously starting to wonder if being so terribly bored was dangerous for the two of them. As her boredom increased, she was only getting more and more distracted. Thankfully, Maki surrendered, setting her phone down for once. “Okay. I give. What do you want to talk about?”

 

Honoka bounced excitedly in her seat. “That’s what I’m talkin’ about!” She stretched her fingers on the steering wheel, opening and closing her mouth rapidly. _I asked to talk to her, but...I don’t know what I want to say._ “Uh...d-did you have fun coming back home?”

 

“Yeah. It was nice to see everyone,” Maki said.

 

“Cool.” Honoka nodded, and Maki sighed. After a few moments of silence, Honoka found herself getting a little bit lethargic again. “M-Maki-chan, you decide something to talk about. I can’t think of anything, really...”

 

That seemed to be the final straw on the camel’s back of Maki’s patience. “Seriously, Honoka? You ask to talk and you don’t even know what you wanna say?”

 

“Don’t sound so angry,” Honoka wailed. “Maki-chan, I’m really worried. I can’t focus. I’m bored!”

 

“Nobody thinks driving is fun, Honoka. Everybody else just puts up with it. You’re the only one who complains,” Maki said, folding her arms as she sank into her seat. Honoka groaned inwardly when Maki picked up her phone again. “Let me know when you have an idea.”

 

The trees kept coming on both sides of the car, each one looking exactly the same. The cars zooming by all seemed to just be blurs of the same thing. It was nauseating, and Honoka was going nuts. She had to stretch her legs, at the very least. Maki was insistent about staying on the road until they reached the campus, but Honoka wasn’t sure they’d even make it there if she kept tuning out like she was. Honoka pulled off to the side of the road, swinging her door open and jumping out before Maki could even complain.

 

The fresh air felt so good in her lungs that Honoka almost felt dizzy. She jumped up and down a few times, just to give her heart a bit of a jumpstart. Her few seconds of joy were quickly ended when she heard the car door slamming behind her. She whirled around to see a very mad Maki. Seeing Maki angry as a lot funnier when she was dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants. “Sorry, sorry,” Honoka said, before Maki could even start her lecture. “But I already told you! I can’t look at the road for this long without getting all dizzy!”

 

For once, Maki seemed to understand, even though she was irritated by it. She leaned against the door of the car, pouting. “Okay, I get it, you’re bored, but I can’t be late. So, two minutes to mess around, okay? Two minutes!”

 

To make matters worse, Maki pulled her phone out of the pocket of her hoodie, pulling up a timer and showing it to Honoka. Honoka whined and started to jog around the car. After running a couple of laps (and watching Maki roll her eyes), Honoka did some jumping jacks. Exercise wasn’t her favorite thing on Earth, but it was infinitely better than having so much energy stored up that she had nowhere to put. Every time she looked back at the timer, it seemed like her time was being cut in half, even if she looked away for just a second.

 

Before she knew it, she was out of breath from running and jumping (and surely looking like a madman to the passersby), and Maki’s phone was beeping loudly. Honoka was worn out, but she still didn’t feel settled enough to stare out at near _emptiness_ for four hours. Desperate, Honoka gave Maki her best puppy-dog eyes. Maki seemed to be considering changing her stance, just for a moment...

 

But then she opened her car door. “Time to go.” Honoka dragged herself to her side of the car, opening the door and spilling into the seat. It was still warm from when her ass was last on it! She felt just as trapped as she did before. The sound of the car starting was like the sound of a gun clicking, and the seatbelt clicking into place was like the bullet being fired. She put her foot on the gas, but no part of her could bring herself to press down. They sat there for a couple of moments, so long that Honoka wondered if Maki would just let her sit there. Alas, that was not the case. “Why are we just sitting here?”

 

“I...I can’t, Maki-chan. Can you just drive? Please?”

 

“But I don’t _like_ driving,” Maki said.

 

“Well, you just said that everybody else puts up with it! Why can’t you?!”

 

Maki averted her eyes, a clear reminder that she sometimes exempted herself from the rules without even realizing it. Honoka put her forehead against the steering wheel. Honoka didn’t think of herself as stubborn, but Maki was seriously trying her hand. Maki must have been able to tell, because she gave Honoka a stiff but comforting pat on the shoulder. “Okay, okay. Calm down. I’ll keep you entertained, okay? Just start driving.”

 

Honoka glared at Maki. Maki could be cunning when she wanted to, and Honoka smelled a trap. “What are you going to do to keep me entertained?”

 

“Shut up and drive,” Maki snapped.

 

Swiftly defeated, Honoka pulled off onto the main road. She was probably going a fair amount above the speed limit, wanting the trip to be over as quickly as possible, but it didn’t bring her much relief. She took a couple of deep breaths, trying to siphon some of the energy that she had released before. Honoka’s feelings were a dangerous mixture of being energetically anxious and oh-so _tired._ Honoka was starting to think that Maki’s solution was completely imaginary.

 

After a couple of miles, though, Honoka felt Maki’s hand on her again. That time, it was on her thigh. Welcoming the distraction, Honoka briefly turned to Maki to give her a smile. “Hi.”

 

“Eyes on the road,” Maki said. Her face was flushed, and Honoka had a feeling that the “eyes on the road” demand was just so that she wouldn’t be seen. Honoka turned back to the road. It was just as boring as before, but her mind was racing with curiosity at Maki’s actions. Maki herself seemed unsure of what she was doing, her hand moving up and down, from Honoka’s hip to her knee. It was a nice feeling, and Maki’s hand was warm even through Honoka’s jeans. Maki slid her hand back up to Honoka’s hip, then paused. “Don’t look at me! I mean it!”

 

Honoka instinctively looked at Maki, just because she was speaking, but turned back to the monotonous rows of trees when she saw the glare on Maki’s face. Maki scoffed irritably. A second hand joined the first, but instead of petting Honoka’s leg before, both of Maki’s hands were undoing the button to Honoka’s jeans and unzipping them.

That made Honoka squeal in surprise, the car swerving a little bit when her body jerked. Maki immediately drew back, giving Honoka a confused stare, as if she weren’t trying to do something _completely_ inappropriate. “What’s your deal, Maki-chan?!”

 

“I-I don’t know,” Maki sputtered. “You said you wanted me to keep you entertained, right?! This should keep you awake.”

 

“I feel like you missed a couple of steps, there...” Honoka’s hands were shaking on the steering wheel. Maki knew how sensitive she was, so it was a little unfair. Just from the brief contact with Maki’s hands, even through fabric, Honoka’s dick was starting to rise to the occasion. “Wh-what if I get too into it and then I swerve off of the road?”

 

“Pick your poison: either you can zone out and run us into a tree, or I can keep you awake,” Maki said.

 

As reluctant as Maki was trying to act, her hands seemed far too knowledgeable for Honoka to pass up on it. Honoka nodded, almost imperceptibly, fixing her eyes on the road. There was a brief pause, but then Maki’s hands continued. She seemed to be nervous, but her hands were just as talented as ever. Carefully, as if she didn’t want to stimulate Honoka before her ego allowed it, Maki pulled Honoka’s shaft out of the confines of Honoka’s panties.

 

It was only semi-erect, a problem that Maki seemed intent on rectifying. The pad of her thumb toyed with the pre-come at Honoka’s tip. Her hand pulled away briefly, and Honoka wondered if she was licking it off. It was a sight that Honoka would have loved to see, but she had promised to keep her eyes on the road. “M-maybe don’t be too...good,” Honoka said.

 

Maki sighed. Honoka could imagine the expression on her face, easily: annoyed and exhausted. It was one that Maki frequently wore when she was near Honoka, even though it had softened a little when they started dating. “So, you don’t wanna come?”

 

“No, no, I didn’t say that!” Honoka flushed. It was always odd to hear Maki speaking sexually, no matter how long they had been together or how old they got. It was hot in its own way, since it was so rare to hear Maki saying anything filthy. “I just...it’s hard to focus...this seems a little counteractive-”

 

“You’re seriously complaining about a free handjob? You’re seriously ungrateful!”

 

“I’m not _complaining,_ it’s...” Honoka just leaned back into her seat, flexing her fingers on the steering wheel. Maki had a point. It wasn’t often that she initiated sex, and when she did, it was usually her looking for a quick orgasm. Honoka would take advantage of Maki’s selflessness while it...well, existed.

 

Honoka’s silence must have prompted Maki to continue, because Maki abandoned the now-slick tip of Honoka’s dick to wrap her fingers around the shaft. Honoka felt herself relax a little, but at the same time, a rush of hormones flooded through her. She squirmed in her seat, hoping to subtly get away with fucking Maki’s hand just a little bit. The discontented sound from Maki made it clear that Honoka wasn’t as inconspicuous as she thought she was. When Maki took charge during sex, she always made sure that she was the _only_ one in charge.

 

At least that gave Honoka time to focus on the road, even if she was getting a little too distracted by Maki’s soft pianist fingers. Honoka loved how deliberate she was, with each little touch oh-so gentle but still powerful. Maki had a firm touch, almost businesslike. As Maki began to stroke Honoka, there was a slow, easy feel to how she moved. Every move of her hand was torturous to Honoka. Which did she crave more: the little twist that Maki’s hand did at the head of the shaft, or the playful squeeze that she gave at the base? Honoka was torn. No matter what she got, she wanted more.

 

By the time Maki’s hand started to move, Honoka was rock-hard, her cheeks getting even more heated as she realized how turned on she was. The scenery that passed by the car was just as boring as it was before, but Honoka didn’t even notice it. Instead, her body was focusing on getting every bit of pleasure it could from Maki’s hand. When Honoka dared to look down at Maki, she saw that Maki was biting her lip, staring down Honoka’s dick like it was a tower she was about to scale. Of course, Maki saw pleasing Honoka as a challenge, even if it wasn’t all that difficult.

 

The hand that was still resting on Honoka’s thigh removed itself, and Honoka heard Maki’s seatbelt being undone. “That’s not safe,” Honoka mumbled.

 

“Don’t drive like an idiot and I won’t need it.”

 

There were some severe leaps in logic coming from Maki, which only meant that she was getting hornier. Maki had a tendency to be a little less strict with her own morals when she got aroused. Honoka loved a little chaos, but at the same time, it was a little odd when she always expected Maki to be the one that she relied on for stability.

 

Seatbelt forgotten, Maki leaned over the console of the car, shifting onto all fours in a position that couldn’t have possibly been comfortable. Honoka was selfish enough to disregard that, with Maki slowly taking inch after inch of her erection into her mouth. Maki was just as careful as always, even pulling back a little whenever Honoka made a noise that was deemed too loud. Maki claimed that she liked to “work in silence” when she was giving blowjobs, but Honoka knew that that just meant she got really turned on by Honoka’s little noises of pleasure.

 

Honoka took one hand off of the steering wheel, placing it on Maki’s head. Maki let out a groan of protest, but Honoka couldn’t help herself, putting just enough pressure on the back of Maki’s head to make Maki cave in and take Honoka deeper. Honoka wasn’t sure if her dick wasn’t all that big or if Maki was just talented, but the length of her shaft easily disappeared into the back of Maki’s throat, although with a few gurgling noises on Maki’s part. When Honoka lifted her hand, overwhelmed by how good it felt, Maki pulled off and frowned, although her hand was still gripping Honoka’s erection (a bit possessively, one might add).

 

“Keep both your hands on the steering wheel,” Maki demanded. “I’m serious. This isn’t the way I wanna die, you know.”

 

“S-sorry, sorry,” Honoka stuttered. She put her hands back on the steering wheel, squeezing tight, and gave Maki the widest grin she could manage. “See? Steering wheel! I’m holding the steering wheel! So, could you please...um...”

 

To Honoka’s surprise, Maki laughed a little bit, even though it was derisive. “I don’t think you care that much about being focused anymore.” Despite there being a significant amount of truth to Maki’s words, she still bent her head down and began to suck Honoka’s dick again. Honoka wasn’t sure that either of them cared much about Honoka being focused on the road. In truth, Honoka was wondering if Maki offering her solution was just a means of getting sex and not much else.

 

Whatever it was, Honoka was surely going to be grateful for it. Maki’s mouth wasn’t as diligent as her tongue, with most of her ministrations being sloppy kisses and desperate tongue-work, but Honoka didn’t mind. Maki seemed dedicated, and that turned Honoka on more than anything. It was rare that Maki lowered herself so much as to suck Honoka off, but when she did, she certainly put her all into it.

 

Of course, that was probably attributed to the fact that Maki was getting rather turned on herself. When Honoka looked down at Maki, she saw that her free hand was dipping into the waistband of her sweatpants, presumably stroking her wet pussy. Honoka imagined her own fingers down there, then her tongue, then her shaft...involuntarily, she bucked her hips into Maki’s mouth. Maki must have been too preoccupied with her own satisfaction to care, because she simply hummed and swallowed more of Honoka’s shaft.

 

Honoka wasn’t used to seeing Maki touch herself, since Maki was usually so shy about those kinds of things. Honoka would have expected Maki to be more inclined to do debauched things in the comfort of a bed rather than in Honoka’s clunker of a car, but Maki seemed to be in her prime, bent over the console with her hands in her panties. It was a lovely sight, but Honoka had to tear her eyes away to keep her eyes on the road. Thankfully, not many cars were near them, so it was easy to take a little break to watch Maki doing her work.

 

And work she did. Her eyes were closed tightly, her mouth sucking quickly and tirelessly. Honoka watched her hand carefully; as it moved faster against her pussy, her mouth only got more and more excited, her tongue sliding back and forth over the vein running up and down Honoka’s shaft. She only showed off her dexterity when she pulled her lips up to the pink tip of Honoka’s dick, sucking hard while her hand eagerly stroked whatever wasn’t inside of her mouth. Meanwhile, her fingers were still going a mile a minute inside of her cunt. Honoka found it incredibly amazing, how Maki could be falling apart but still so put-together.

 

When Maki finally pulled off to take a breath, her own saliva and Honoka’s pre-come were dripping down her chin and coating her lips. She licked those lips, looking up at Honoka with serious eyes. “Honoka...I want you inside me.”

 

The car swerved again. Maki _really_ had to stop catching Honoka off-guard like that... “Th-that’s a little hard to do when I’m driving...”

 

“Then pull over.”

 

“But you said we couldn’t stop, because you’d be late getting back to campus, and then-”

 

“F-forget what I said before,” Maki growled. “Just pull over.”

 

Honoka didn’t want to find out what would happen to her if she didn’t oblige, so, once again, she pulled to the side of the road. She was feeling just as hyper as the first time, except it was more focused on excitement rather than anxiety. As soon as the car was off, Maki was tugging her pants and panties down. Honoka watched for a moment, dazed, before asking, “Sh-should we get in the back?”

 

“We can just do it like this,” Maki said. She gave Honoka a warning glance, probably trying to steer her away from making a remark about how desperate Maki suddenly was. Honoka just nodded, taking her own shaft in her hand and stroking slowly as Maki climbed across the divide between their seats and straddled Honoka. One hand was on Honoka’s shoulder, and the other was sweeping Honoka’s hand out of the way to take hold of her shaft.

 

Honoka let Maki take control, resting her hands on Maki’s hips passively. Maki seemed to be flustered by the feeling of Honoka’s tip making contact with her slit, but she still lowered her hips without complaint. Honoka and Maki’s lips were so close that Honoka could hear even the slightest noise that Maki made. Honoka could tell that there was a significant amount of effort on Maki’s part to hold back any sounds, but Honoka was moaning openly, letting Maki know how good her pussy felt.

 

“Don’t be so loud,” Maki said, even though her voice hitched at the end of her sentence.

 

“It’s just us,” Honoka retorted. “Don’t you wanna know how good you’re making me feel?”

 

Maki scratched at the back of Honoka’s neck, partly out of irritation but mostly out of excitement. Honoka moved her hands to the back of Maki’s body, cupping her ass cheeks and guiding her up and down. Honoka loved the feeling of them working together in a way when they were making love. They moved as one, helping each other out so that it would be a mind-blowing experience for both of them.

 

Honoka rested her chin on Maki’s shoulder, inhaling the scent of a light sheen of sweat, along with a whiff of shampoo. More than that, she was smelling the scent of Maki’s arousal, musky and sweet. Honoka wanted to taste her, but, selfishly, she preferred the feeling of her dick stretching Maki’s walls.

 

Maki must have preferred it, too, because she gave herself very little time to adjust to Honoka’s dick being sheathed inside of her before raising her hips again. A bit over-excitedly, Honoka squeezed Maki’s ass and buried herself inside of Maki again, forever craving the sweet feeling of Maki being wrapped around her. Maki’s back arched, and, despite telling Honoka to be quiet, she gasped loudly before letting out a shuddering moan.

 

“Honoka...it feels good,” she said. It was so rare for Honoka to get admissions like that that her dick twitched in excitement as soon as the words left Maki’s mouth. Honoka knew that Maki would scold her later for being overeager, but Honoka didn't mind. Honoka held Maki’s perky ass tight and took control, pulling Maki to her chest and rolling her hips to move in and out of Maki. “H-Honoka, slow down!”

 

“I can't,” Honoka whimpered. “I love you, Maki-chan...I love you so much!”

 

Love confessions during sex were a surefire method of leaving Maki embarrassed, but Honoka didn't care. She wanted nothing more than to keep making love to Maki forever, no matter how awkward their positioning was.

 

Honoka released some of the pressure on Maki’s backside, ushering Maki backwards so that she was resting on the steering wheel. That way, Honoka could more easily take control, lifting her hips just enough to slam into Maki quickly and easily. It was quite the strain on Honoka’s legs, since she was only half-seated, but the expression on Maki’s face when Honoka’s dick slid against her g-spot was certainly worth it.

 

Maki held on tight as Honoka grew more and more desperate, her teeth clenched with concentration. Maki’s manicured nails were surely leaving a mark on Honoka’s back, even through her shirt. Honoka hissed with both pain and pleasure, still gripping Maki’s hips as a guiding measure. It wasn’t as if Maki was moving too much at that point, anyway; Maki was settled against the steering wheel and taking Honoka’s frantic strokes without much complaint even though Honoka could tell that a plea for more was at the tip of her tongue. Of course, Maki wouldn’t let herself be as free as that, even in the throes of pleasure.

 

Seeing Maki all flustered was just as satisfying, in a way. One of her hands was on Honoka’s shoulder, and the other was holding onto Honoka’s side ponytail with a death grip. Her eyes were closed as if she were deeply concentrating on something. She always made faces like that during sex, like she had to hold part of herself back just to make it through.

 

Honoka wanted to make her burst open, no matter how shameful it would be to Maki. Impulsive as always, Honoka leaned down to kiss Maki, lifting her hips a little in the process. Maki didn't even bother to whimper in protest. She returned the kiss tenfold, even hooking a leg around Honoka’s back. Moving only made the position more cramped, and Honoka was seriously wondering if it was comfortable, especially since Honoka was pressing her against the steering wheel. Honoka was really starting to regret not insisting upon being in the back...

 

It seemed like Maki didn’t mind either way, though. Although she was usually picky, there was no room for complaints after Honoka started to really give it to her. At that point, they were both thinking of themselves and their own pleasure. There was a certain degree of connection that they had, but Maki wasn't even bothering to say Honoka's name anymore, and Honoka was more focused on getting as deep in Maki as possible.

 

Honoka ran her hands under Maki’s hoodie and across her flat, smooth stomach, before moving up to her chest and cupping her breasts through her bra. “Just take it off,” Maki breathed.

 

Honoka clumsily undid Maki’s bra and they worked it off together. Honoka pushed Maki’s sweatshirt and shirt up, and Maki held the hems between her teeth, giving Honoka easy access to Maki’s tits. Maki, splayed out across the steering wheel and jerking with every thrust of Honoka’s hips, was a lovely scene to complement the feeling of Maki’s pussy wrapped tight around Honoka’s pulsing erection.

 

A feral energy started to flow through Honoka's body. Soon, the car was shaking with the force of her impatient thrusts. Maki got a little louder, her heel digging into Honoka's lower back. They were both nearing orgasm, but Honoka wanted to get there first, greedily pulling Maki's hips to hers. A bit halfheartedly, Maki started to shift her hips forward, just barely keeping up with Honoka’s frantic pace.

 

“More, Honoka,” Maki said. Her tone was as bratty as ever, and Honoka had no choice but to comply. The air in the car was getting hotter and thicker due to their heavy panting, and the smell and sound of their lovemaking was getting more and more overwhelming for Honoka. Maki moaning loudly wasn’t making things any easier.

 

Honoka pinched Maki’s nipple, more out of reflex than anything, and Maki howled and her cunt tightened. That pushed Honoka past her limit. Her grip on Maki’s body grew shaky, and her vision went blurry. Honoka felt Maki jerk a little bit; as always, she squirmed at the feeling of Honoka’s come flooding inside of her, but Honoka knew that it was a feeling that was much enjoyed. Maki climaxed right after Honoka, all of her pleas falling silent on her opened lips. Honoka watched Maki’s contorting face until it became too much for her to bear. Then, she closed her eyes, letting the pleasure send her soaring with happiness. Honoka had grown to get used to and love that feeling, but it was only intensified when her and Maki were in such close quarters.

 

Honoka folded forward a bit so that she could drape herself across Maki’s torso, but Maki groaned and pushed her backwards. “Too heavy...my back already hurts...” With a sigh, Honoka sat back in her seat and pulled Maki back with her. With Honoka still nestled inside of her, Maki followed Honoka and rested her face in the crook of Honoka’s neck and shoulder. That wasn’t exactly comfortable, either, but Honoka imagined it was better than being pressed up against the stiff steering wheel. Honoka comfortingly ran her hand up and down Maki’s back, and Maki let out a sigh. “I’m totally gonna be late...”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So...there’s no point in rushing, I guess.”

 

"Nope.”

 

“...Wanna go again?”


End file.
